With the continuous development of science and technology, more and more electronic devices with display functions are applied in people's daily life and work, which currently have brought great convenience to and become indispensable tools to ordinary people.
Three-dimensional (3D) displays provide a more realistic visual experience to users, such that the users may be able to experience more realistic perspective views. Thus, the 3D display is a trend of electronic devices with display functions. Naked-eyes or autostereoscopic display does not require users to wear polarized eyeglasses, which offers a more convenient 3D experience and becomes a main research topic of 3D electronic display devices.
To realize an autostereoscopic electronic display device, a grating is often disposed on top of the display panel of an electronic device. The grating splits or divides pixels of the display panel into multiple 3D viewpoints or view zones, through which the 3D display is realized. However, in a current 3D electronic display device, the multiple 3D viewpoints often require an individual driving method for displaying 3D images, and such driving method may be complicated for certain applications.
The disclosed 3D display device and electronic apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.